Barely Alive
by UNSC Inferno
Summary: GLaDOS was in her facility, testing the two robotic morons under her command... But when an explosion activates the Perpetual Testing Initiative Time Portal, it sends her to the dragon realms in a dragon form... Now she must find a back to her version of earth before something bad happens, but unknown to her, something has already happened... (NO PAIRINGS WITH GLaDOS!)


**AN:**** This story is dedicated to my friend rdude71, Portal, and Spyro fans everywhere. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

The Beginning

(4 years after the events of Portal 2)

**Aperture Science **

The room was round and barren; shadows clung to the nooks and corners of the room. The room was almost empty… almost. In the center of the room was a giant of a machine, the Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System, or GLaDOS, oversaw everything that happened in her facility. Right now though, on this particular day, only one test was scheduled.

Her bright yellow optic drawn to a monitor, observing two little robots, Atlas and P-body, navigate their way through many rooms located in the bowels of old Aperture. Their test… No, Their MISSION… was to locate important blueprints to an abandoned project dubbed _Perpetual Testing Initiative_, so they could shut down and demolish the portal to the multiverse safely, which has been turning on and off in old Aperture for a week now, sending out electromagnetic pulses, and it bugged her.

GLaDOS nodded in satisfaction.

"Good… Your almost there" her voice chimed over the intercom "and make sure you grab the _right _ones this time…"

Blue and Orange chirped an affirmative… and continued. GLaDOS looked on as the two came across a seemingly endless pit, portal across it, and moved on. After a couple of minutes of wandering around they stopped in front of a rusted door, with red bolded letters **DO NOT ENTER** on it. Orange chirped a question.

"Yes Orange, that is it, let's hope it's the right room…" GLaDOS said. Blue reached out and touched the door, and the doors severely damaged hinges gave way, and the door fell and hit the ground with a _thump_, throwing up dust. Blue and Orange looked at each other, and then entered the room. It didn't take them long to find a CD labeled 'Blueprints'.

They picked up the disk and put it in a local player so GLaDOS could analyze the data. GLaDOS searched and searched, '_EVA turrets, Camera locations, Layouts of old test tracks… no… no… no…_' she thought. Frustration grew as she could not find what she was looking for. Then she stumbled across it, almost missing it, a file named: _Perpetual Testing Initiative_.

But before she could open the file, a strange reading went off, emanating from old Aperture at the portal. GLaDOS pulled up a visual on the room housing the portal. The portal was in a large room, the portal its self was a large, metal oval, large enough for GLaDOS' chassis to fit through it. It was hocked up to two large generators. GLaDOS assumed that the portal needed so much power, that it had its own power supply. Then a flash of energy went from one side of the frame to the other, another, more _powerful_ serge.

GLaDOS turned her attention back to the two imbeciles, which were waiting for further instructions.

'_Di I haft to do everything myself!_' she thought '_wait… they can't self-destruct_' she then blew the robots to nothing more than shrapnel bits, making a move to place them close to the portals chamber.

She felt another surge… stronger this time. She wheeled around to the portals chamber monitor. The portal had another surge, this surge missed the opposite side and hit… hit the generator, forcing it to start up. The Generator's lights flickered on and began to strobe on and off, as if a beast woke from its timeless slumber. And in its growling, it began to feed the portal power.

"Oh-no…" GLaDOS said, as the weight of the incident hit her. She opened the portal's blueprint file in front of her. As the file suggested, the Portal was supposed to create a hole in time and space in order to travel to alternate Earths, as she seed read the thing, she came across a very unnerving fact, it was highly unstable. She closed the file and turned her attention to rebuilding the morons. But it was too late, and the portal activated in a white flash.

"_Warning, Perpetual Testing Initiative portal is unstable… You have five seconds to exit this facility before EMP burst… Please scream at the top of your lungs while running in circles_" the Announcer said. GLaDOS shook her head.

"I hate you" she said to the Announcer, before her world was engulfed in a bright light…

**XXX**

Darkness… That's all she saw. She was floating in her mind… the wind moving past her chassis as she, wait… there is no draft in the facility. She began to come to her senses… she didn't feel like floating anymore, more like lying on the ground… lying where though? GLaDOS opened her optic to see a mosaic of gold and brown, soon realizing that they were buildings with a cloudless blue sky beyond. The towering structures dominated her view, she gowned in pain.

"Hay… I think she is waking up" GLaDOS heard someone say. She tried to move, but something held her down.

"Try not to move, your bleeding… something…" another voice said.

"W… Where am I?" Glados asked, but then darkness grabbed her, and dug her under.

"Were losing her!" another voice said.

**AN:**** sorry this chapter was short… Oh hay! I need three or 4 OC if that's ok!**


End file.
